We May Have a Solution Here...
by BlackLightning42
Summary: Written on a dare late at night. Rating for language. Really weird surprise pairing while still maintaining traditional pairings. Does that make sense?


piOkay all, this isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first /iFAKEi fanfic, and as yet I've only seen the dubbed OVA, and the entire of this is wildly OOC due to the plot as well. This has been written on a dare - thankyousoverymuch Mako-chan, I did /inoti sleep after those mental images - and I'm quite ashamed of myself for writing this. But worry not! It's rated PG-13 only for the fact that Bikky swears like a sailor! and... uhh... I appologizing in advance for anyone I might traumatize, and for the spelling and grammer (this was written in wordpad and htmled manually). And so far as disclaimers go, I certainly don't own /iFAKEi I only wish I had that kind of imagination ;p/i/p  
  
p/p  
  
p/p  
  
pThe boy sniffed lightly, hit nose put out of joint once again as he watched the man that had just about moved in to his 'father''s apartment. He pretended not to notice, burrowing his nose in a magazine that had no interest to him. he muttered lightly to himself, "ignoring me, again. Walks past, goes to one room, goes to another. Ignores me. I'm not even here. Oh, he's coming in again now, walking, passing me - for god's sake, I'm right in the middle of the room! he ignores me again..."Bikky glowered as Dee walked towards the kitchen, "Jackass," he muttered at the man's back. /p  
  
p"You say somethin'?" the man's voice was not confrontational but curious - maybe he wasn't a total ass all the time, but he was damned near close. Bikky shrank back as Dee turned to face him, anticipating a fight, but not ready to back down and quickly regaining courage. after all, it was expected of him to be at the other's throat at all times, and vice versa. /p  
  
p"Yeah," the boy snapped back at him, his voice dripping with dislike so strong that a portion of it was obviously forced, "I told you that you're a damned ass and you should go the hell away and leave us alone."/p  
  
p"Bikky!" that time the voice was not Dee's and Bikky did find himself cowaring back into the cusions of the couch. He cowared further as Ryo actually came out into the livingroom. The blond man glared witheringly for a moment in a manner that one would not believe was possible from the good-natured Ryo unless they had been subjected to it. Ryo opened his mouth to say something again, but shut it after a short moment, looking slightly defeated - Bikky saw a small amount of victory there, that his 'father' was short for reprimands. Ryo's stern face wilted and he retreated, mumbling a light "Watch your language and be nice" and knowing very well that it would not be heeded. /p  
  
pDee sneered lightly as Bikky watched, and did not wandering off to torment Ryo as had been anticipated, the man instead lazily stepped over to the couch, colapsing next to Bikky. "Something bothering you, kid? or are you just really enjoyig the 'Cover Girl' ad you've been staring at for the past half hour?"/p  
  
p"Huh?" Bikky replied oh-so-intelligently, blinking at the magazine he hadn't been paying attention to for quite a while. "'The hell do you care?" he said after a less than dignified moment of realization. He tossed the magazine carelessly onto a nearby coffee table, preparing to stalk off to his bedroom. /p  
  
p"Frankly, I don't." Dee snapped back, "but you're pissed off about something pretty bad. And I don't think things are going to be very pleasant about here until you figure it out and get over it."/p  
  
p"If you don't like it you're free to leave," Bikky snorted, finally getting up and storming off to his bedroom, "it's not as if you give a shit anyway, God damned son of a bitch."/p  
  
p"Hey! you're not being very friendly at the moment either, punk!"was the counter from Dee as he stood and turned just in time to see Bikky's door slaming shut with a bang that probably rattle the tenants two floors down. /p  
  
pWith a sigh, Dee moved to follow the boy, more out of many 'pep talk's from Ryo about getting along than out of great concern. Bikky was a nice kid, when he wanted to be, but generally didn't want to be more than a pain in the ass. And the damned kid had Ryo under his control - to an extent - making it necessary for peace to be friegned, if not truly kept, at times. /p  
  
pShaking his head, Dee headed for the door that had just been slammed, ignoring the curious look he was recieving from Ryo from around the kitchen door. He raised his hand and rapped on the door that had been slammed only a few seconds before, wondering to himself why the hell he was subjecting himself to a conversation with someone he knew hated him anyway. /p  
  
pcenterHR width="200"/center/p  
  
pBikky suppressed a groan, not having expected Dee to follow him at all, so not bothering to lock his door. Looking back, he decided that it was deffinatly a bad choice, and he grumbled into his pillow from where he had half laid down / half crashed onto his matress, he turned to sit up and face the closed door, "iWhat/i?" he spat with all the vehemence he could muster. /p  
  
p"Geez, you're defensive, kid." the offending person's voice came through the door, and Bikky cringed as the doorknob was tried and found to have no resistance. He put up a good glare to meet the detective as he entered the room. /p  
  
p"You could ask before barging in." the boy snapped, crossing his arms and favoring the other with a glower. /p  
  
p"Yeah, but I'm not going to," Dee shot back, not sounding particularly happy, though unterstandably so - the two had never been the best of friends, with reasons on both sides. /p  
  
p"So what do you want?" Bikky tried his hardest to be ultimately inhospitable. /p  
  
p"just come to se what's got you ruffled, kid."Dee shrugged, "Ryo told me to get along with ya."/p  
  
p"In other words you don't give a damn?" Bikky glowered a bit more lightly than he had before, but was stiff sufficiently miffed. It seemed like the only time he could get along with Dee was when both were opposing Ryo./p  
  
p"That's not completely true!" Dee objected, punching the boy's arm playfully, "Just mostly." He sat next to Bikky on the bed, making the boy shift away almost unnotacably in attempt to escape his 'enemy'. "But really, you are being a lot nastier than usually - something up?"/p  
  
pTwitching lightly, Bikky contemplated whether or not to say anything. The last person that he wanted to discus anything with was Dee, but at the same time it was a topic he deffinatly couldn't bring up with Ryo or Carol - and anyone else was out of the question. "Fine, you want to be all neurturing and parent-like," he spoke the words sharp and condecending, not wanting to back down at all to the older man, almost hoping that Dee would leave before he said anything. "I want advice, if that's the case." at that he started to rethink who it was that he really wanted to ask, or if he wanted to discus anything with anyone at all and just let his mind push the entire thing off into some dusty corner. At the same time he pleaded mentally with Dee for the cop to change his mind and leave before Bikky said something he didn't want to let out. When Dee one responded with a noise that urged him to continue and making no move to leave, Bikky found himself again deffensive - and thinking of a hundred different pressing engagements he was required to get to. "And you sure as hell had better not laugh at ime/i, pervert." he spit out the final words as extra encouragement for Dee to leave. /p  
  
p"Shoot," was the only, encouraging, response. Bikky was almost dissapointed by the fact that Dee hadn't gotten frustrated with the abrasiveness and constant name-calling yet and left as he normally would have. /p  
  
p"... Okay, fine..." he gave up slightly. it was odd to have Dee actually listening to him for a change. The last time that they'd had any kind of civilized conversation on any level had been in England... he finally gave up and continued speaking after a pause, "so... I like someone..." he trailed off, rethinking the beginning of the entire conversation - what the hell had he been thinking, talking about this? Especially to Dee!/p  
  
p"and?" the man prompted at a longer pause./p  
  
p"And they don't like me. At all." Bikky sneered lightly, pulling his knees up to his chin and stairing at the plain blanket that was tossed over his bed. 'don't like' was an understatement - more like all-out hated. and yet, there was Dee sitting in his room, not just listening to troubles but encouraging him to speak about it. Some things were just fucked up. "I guess that they're older than me... by a lot... but it pisses me off when he treats me like a kid!"/p  
  
p"He?" Without looking up he could see in his mind how Dee would raise an eyebrow, getting a silly sort of grin on his face that announced to the world that he knew something he wasn't supposed to. /p  
  
p"...Shut up!! I didn't mean that!" Bikky protested loudly, then his eyes grew wide when he realized that his bedroom door was open and that any raised voices would attract Ryo to the room - not that it would necessarily be a bad thing, letting him escape the situation - on the other hand, he could just imagine Dee saying something about the conversation, now with reffering to 'boy trouble'. And that would not be a good thing. /p  
  
p"Of course not."The dark haired man smiled obligingly, in a tone that stated 'I know now and you're screwed'./p  
  
p"..." Bikky squirmed and looked up at Dee with pleading eyes, hating how pathetic he must have looked, and terrified that Dee might make the connection. he decided to go on before Dee could say anything crushing, "...and I know I don't have a chance in hell, so I'm not bothering to try anything - but would a little possitive attention kill him?!" he added his own contempt to that, anger at the fact that he could never seem to end up on the right side of an arguement with or about the person he cared about. /p  
  
p"He was never civil to you at all?"/p  
  
pBikky made a noise that fell between an amused laugh and a sigh, "Once." he shrugged, remembering the event in which he had for a rare few hours not been in strict disagreement with the one holding his affections, no matter how much ill-placed those affections may have been. but that was just a single night through which circumstances had more or less dictated the outcome anyway. After a short moment of thought, he changed his answer, "Well, twice now, I suppose."/p  
  
p"Ah," was the plain acknowledgement. /p  
  
p"Hn," Bikky replied equally vocally. In one part of his mind he wheeled back and tried to figure out why he had just spilled his guts, telling everything to someone he was isupposed/i to hate, another part of him just begged for Dee to figure things out without having to be told right out what the situation was- which would be most humiliating. But then again, he had already voulenteered himself for a good amount of embarrassment just by speaking to Dee in the first place. /p  
  
pDee shifted after what seemed lke long seconds, "Anyone I would know?"/p  
  
pBikky blushed lightly, looking down into his feet more intensely, "yeah, probably." internally he answered a difinate, strong 'yes'. The situation seemed rediculous. After a short bout of both mental and physical silence, Bikky looked up at Dee carefully, trying not to look at him too pointedly, "I suppose this is where I ask what your advice is?"/p  
  
pDee gave a few amused chuckles at that point, "yeah, usually. 'course it would help a hell of a lot if I knew who you were talking about." he paused, "So I would probably know the guy, huh? well I don't know many of your friends, and I don't think that Carol really counts in this conversation, does she? So that narrows it down to the guys at the station, more or less. You said he was a lot older-"/p  
  
p"Don't over analyze!" Bikky snapped to cut him off, afraid of what the result would be. Of having to know that Dee knew. Of course Dee would know anyway now - so what difference did it make? The fact that he didn't want to be there when it was figured out. That he didn't want to be in the room, have to be anywhere near the accusing eyes when the entire thing sorted out. /p  
  
p"Okay, okay!" the dark haired man conceeded, standing, "But don't expect a detective to not be the least bit curious." he began to walk from the room, turning to wink at Bikky from the doorway in a reassurance, "But if I were the person you're stressing out about, I would want to know about it... I suppose that's the best advice I can give right now."he turned to leave again. /p  
  
pBikky made a rushed decission at that, speaking out without thinking for what had not been the first time that day, "Wait!" he stood as well, facing Dee as the man turned around, "Would you stay here for just a little while longer?"/p  
  
pDee smiled in a knowing maner, betraying what he had suspected for the past few minutes, "sure," he walked back to the bed that was the only place to sit in the room, lounging against the headboard. He smiled lightly as the boy inched up next to him, curling up against his side. Thinking back to some of the things said earlier, he replied in slight delay, "I like you just fine, Bikky. You're a good kid," he winced slightly and corrected himself, "A good person."/p  
  
pBikky mumbled lightly into Dee's shirt, "I already told you that I don't want anything from you, Dee. Just let me stay like this a while."/p  
  
p"Of course," Dee agreed, leaving any further talking to the teenager and falling silent. He wrapped his arm around Bikky's slight, young torso, and letting him rest there. /p  
  
pAt that cue, the boy relaxed totally, allowing himself to cuddle into the man that had previously been known as his greatest enemy. The feeling was comforting, safe. And this time when he was near Dee, unlike the night in England, he did not have to freign hatred of the person that had captured his adoration. Even knowing that nothing would come of it, that in the end Dee would be with Ryo, and that he himself might even end up with Carol, there was comfort in the present, and for the time he could be happy - sleeping, protected by Dee. And sleep he did./p  
  
pcenterHR width="200"/center/p  
  
pThe apartment was too quiet. Scarily quiet, even. Ryo glanced at the clock - no yelling matches for over an hour. had one of them left - without telling him?or perhaps they had finally killed one another./p  
  
pHe cringed, not sure to be frightened or amused by the fact that he would even ponder the fact. With a shrug, he put down the newspaper he had been reading in the rare moment of calm and decided to find the source of the almost erie still. /p  
  
pPoking first out of the kitchen and into the living-room, he noted to his great relief that there was no overturned furniture -as yet - and wondered once again what could have been happening. And where was Dee, if not firmly established in from of a sports channel while not 'torturing' Ryo or fighting with Bikky (either one was a dead give away to location). /p  
  
pShrugging lightly and frowning on his own sudden stereotype, Ryo walked slowly over to Bikky's room, to which the door was oddly left open. Sticking his head through the door, he inquired, "Bikky?"/p  
  
pHe was met by a shushing sound, and the creator of the sound, blinking several times to see if what was appearing in front of him was real. There sat Dee, motioning lightly for him to be quiet, with a notably content expression, relaxing, with a fast asleep Bikky nuzzled to his side. /p  
  
pDee grinned at him with a mixture of nervousness and pride, even while Ryo thought he felt his jaw dropping in shock. /p  
  
p"I think we found a happy medium," Dee whispered lightly, not moving to avoid disturbing his sleeping friend./p  
  
p"It seems that way," Ryo replied in an equally soft way, smiling and taking one last look over the scene, commiting it to memory, "I'll leave you, then."/p  
  
pHe left the room feeling very much content himself. So, Bikky had finally worked up the nerve to tell him./p  
  
p~End~ /p 


End file.
